


To Conquer

by imsorryimlate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (eventual) switching, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Boundary Issues, Choking, Control Issues, Deception, Denial of Feelings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Some Humor, Unhealthy Relationships, hux is not as good at this as he thought, kylo has no chill, the opposite of slow burn, these assholes deserve each other, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux thinks he might've found the key to make Kylo more manageable, and decides to utilize it as much as possible. It quickly spirals out of his control.</p><p>[UNFINISHED AND DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I hope you'll like it.

Hate is a strong word. So strong that Hux’s mother told him not to use it when he as a young boy proclaimed that he hated geography. She told him he was ‘too young to understand it’. She told him to use the term ‘intense dislike’ instead.

  
Well. Hux intensely dislikes Kylo Ren. He is brash and entitled, prancing around like he is a prince or something of the like. In Hux’s opinion, he overuses his powers just to show off. He treats Hux with chilly disrespect and has no problem with trying to humiliate him in front of his troops. They often engage in verbal sparring or exchange disguised insults.

  
It’s no surprise that Hux blows up one day when they’re in private and gives the knight a piece of his mind. Kylo is wearing his mask, but Hux is sure that he’s smirking. It makes Hux’s blood run hot.

  
When he later tries to remember what he said next, he can’t. It’s something about Kylo’s powers, about his weaknesses, and then he can’t breathe. Kylo’s hand is raised mid-air and the Force is closing tighter around Hux’s throat. His head pulsates and his heart is racing, scared and desperate to supply his brain with oxygen he doesn’t have.

  
Then Kylo lets him go, and he falls to the floor like a ragdoll. He thanks every star in the galaxy that there’s no one but Kylo around to see him like this.  
Kylo squats down next to him and whispers furious, threatening words. Hux can’t hear them through the throbbing in his ears.

***

It happens again, six days after the ‘incidence’.  
Hux has learned to hold his tongue, but when he finds out who Kylo’s parents are, he lets out a surprised laugh that turns mean. Kylo snaps, and Hux ends up with a sore throat, an aching head and short breath. There’s no fighting against it, all he can do is wait it out.

  
He doesn’t intensely dislikes Kylo Ren anymore; he fucking hates him.

***

Three nights later, Hux has just returned to his quarters when he hears the familiar whoosh of the door and turns to see Kylo stalking towards him, ominous and angry. He's not wearing his mask, and he’s scowling.

"You-" he starts, and raises his hand.

Hux knows what's coming next; Kylo's hand will end up around his throat, and once again Hux will desperately hope he'll let go. Already there's a tinge of anxiety in his gut.

  
So he thinks on his feet, as he's done so many times before. He needs Kylo distracted, surprised, so he grabs Kylo's wrist and moves in to press their lips together.  
It works. Kylo is surprised, and Hux is not being choked. At least not yet. It's still a possibility; who knows how the knight will react to being kissed?

  
A few moments of staring pass, then Kylo's eyes seem to darken and he grabs Hux's arm and half-drags, half-leads him to the modest bed. Hux knew this was a possibility, so he lets it happen. It's not a big deal. It's just sex. He's had it with people he's desired less for worse reasons than not wanting to be collateral damage in a temper tantrum.

  
When it happens, it's inelegant and messy and rough. Kylo prepares him only enough for it to not be painful, and Hux is sure it's on purpose.  
Hux wishes he'd turned off the light so that he wouldn't have to see Kylo's face. Instead it's hovering above his own, dark eyes staring down at him as if Kylo is trying to absorb him into his irises.  
The hands on his hips are sure to leave bruises, and Kylo marks him even more with bites scattered over his collarbones. At least his uniform will cover them.

  
Kylo's breath returns, hot and moist against the side of his face, and he turns away. He knows what Kylo wants, but he doesn't want to give it him. The closemouthed kiss he gave Kylo to ignite this process had been a necessity.  
Kylo doesn't care, of course. He grabs a hold of Hux's face and holds him still as he forces his tongue into Hux's mouth. Exploring. Hux feels almost sickened by it.

All in all, it's a bad experience. Kylo isn't a seasoned lover, and he fucks much like he does everything else; furiously and entitled. His grunting in Hux's ear is guttural and ridiculous, and would've killed the mood if there was one to begin with. Hux hates it, but most of all he hates that it feels okay, that his body is responding. He hates that it's the best orgasm he's had in years.

  
Afterwards, Kylo dresses and flees, as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. Good.  
Hux takes a quick shower to rid himself of the fluids Kylo left in him and the ones his own treacherous body left on him. When he returns to the room, he picks his clothes off the floor where Kylo had discarded them.  
The smell of sex and sweat is suffocating, and Hux turns up his ventilation to get rid of it.

  
As he repositions himself under his stained sheets, he feels used, but triumphant. A warm body is enough to distract the mighty Kylo Ren. This information was useful.

***

The next day, Hux is definitely reminded of last night's activities. He wonders if it shows, but he doesn't receive any indicators that that's the case.

  
The only thing that makes this day different is that he can feel Kylo's gaze on him as if it’s a physical weight. He suspects that the knight is analysing yesterday's interaction, trying to work out what it means, where they stand. It's laughable, really.

***

Hux isn't surprised to find Kylo waiting in his room when he retreats for the night a few days later. He's in full garb this time, mask and all. Hiding.

"What do you want?" Hux asks after the door has whooshed closed behind him.

"You know what I want," Kylo answers. Ah, so he wants an encore. Hux saw this coming.

"I thought you understood that it was an isolated incidence," Hux says, because he needs a reaction that will tell him exactly how much Kylo wants him.

  
Kylo doesn't say anything, but he steps closer to Hux, an intimidating figure in black. For a split second, Hux wonders if Kylo will try to force him. The thought excites him, elicits a warm sensation along his spine.

"Do you want me to force you?" Kylo asks, and Hux's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting Kylo to throw his thoughts back in his face.

"How-"

"You're projecting." Kylo's mask makes it difficult to distinguish vocal patterns, but Hux is certain he hears smugness in his words.

"You only perceived that because you were listening," Hux replies. He thinks that's correct anyway; his understanding of the Force is meagre, and he has little to no interest in it.

"Yes," Kylo agrees. "I'm curious about why you're denying yourself something you desire."

"What makes you think I desire you?" Hux asks, because he doesn't desire Kylo. The sex was amateur, and Kylo isn't a pleasant person or particularly handsome. There is no reason to desire him.

"Your thoughts, for one thing," Kylo says and steps closer.

"Stray thoughts are no basis for proof."

"They're the only basis. What other thoughts escape your neat conditioning?"

They have arrived at a pivotal moment, and Hux now has to decide whether he will surrender or push back even more. It's a risky decision. If he pushes back more, it might result in violence to his person or worse, Kylo's departure. Hux has a plan, and that plan doesn't involve Kylo deciding he's not worth the effort. At the same time, Hux is certain Kylo wants a challenge.

  
It's a fine line to walk, but now he knows that Kylo wants him enough to have an argument about it.

"You should leave," he says at last. He stares up in the eyes of the mask and keeps his mind as blank as possible.  
Kylo shifts his head to the side, considering.

"Are you playing games, General?"

"No. Now leave, before I call the guards." It’s a silly threat, seeing as Kylo can probably kill the guards before they step into the room.

  
A moment pass, but then Kylo steps back with a scoff. He leaves the room straight-backed without another word and Hux relaxes. It might’ve been an anticlimactic end to his day, but it did serve a higher purpose.

***

The next few weeks, Kylo treats him with the same chilliness as before, but with more stinging comments. Hux wonders exactly how long it took Kylo to think them up, and how great the consequences of cutting off the knight’s tongue would be.

***

They lost their prisoner, lost the droid, lost the map to Luke Skywalker. No one can blame Kylo for losing his temper as well.

  
The destroyed equipment is a pain in the neck though. Hux has half a mind to scold Kylo for it. That is, until Kylo shows up at his door after their meeting with Snoke, seething with barely contained frustration. He's not wearing a mask this time, and with his sour expression, Hux thinks that he resembles an overgrown baby.

"Ren," Hux greets him and steps aside to let him enter. The door has just closed when he turns on Hux and starts spitting out words.

"This is all your fault," he says. "It was your trooper who set Poe Dameron free, and your troopers who failed to bring back the droid. I trusted you to be able to complete one, single task as easy as that, but you obviously lack the capacity! I don’t know why Snoke keeps you around when you’re this useless."

Hux feels responding anger boil up in him, and his mind is already swimming with some choice words he'd like to spit right back. He schools himself into apathy; he's endured more accusations and angry rants in his career than he cares to keep count on. No one has frustrated him as much as Kylo Ren, granted, but he is able to not react to his harsh words.

  
Hux knows what Kylo wants out of this; an outlet for his frustration and someplace warm to stick his manhood. He wants Hux to go toe-to-toe with him, to yell right back until they fall into a heap of fiery passion fuelled by hostility.

  
Something tells Hux that Kylo won't simply leave upon his request this time around.  
Kylo is always powerful, but it's when he's like this that he's dangerous.

  
It's a slippery situation, one that threatens to slide out of Hux's hands. He had originally planned to wait longer, to let Kylo's desire for him ripen, but he needs to regain control somehow. Thus, he decides to give Kylo what he wants. Almost.

"Fine," he says, and starts taking off his clothes. "Let's do what you came here for and get it over with. But do it fast; I have a rally to attend to." He folds them neatly and puts them away, one garment after the other.

  
He's sure he spots disappointment on Kylo's face when he turns around, before it disappears.

  
It's different from the first time. Kylo's performance is better, but the knight isn't enjoying himself quite as much. There is no kissing, no biting. He holds Hux's throat with his hand instead of with the Force, a firm pressure that allows Hux to breathe but still reminds him of Kylo's dominance. Hux will admit that it's one of the better things about their copulation.

  
Kylo doesn't touch him and he pulls out the moment he is spent, looking no more satisfied than when they started. He gathers his clothes and leaves without any care for Hux's own climax.  
It makes Hux want to scream and order Kylo to come back, but he does none of these things. Instead he finishes himself off with his hand and realises that somewhere along the way, he made a miscalculation.

***

Hux doesn’t have time to think about their last sexual encounter during the disaster that follows.

  
He finally gets to test out the Starkiller, and it's beautiful. The pride he feels is short-lived, seeing as the Resistance destroys the weapon not long after its unveiling. As the planet and the weapon crumbles around him along with his accomplishments and visions, the last thing on his mind is Kylo Ren. The knight is the first thing on Snoke's mind though, and he's all the Supreme Leader wants Hux to salvage from the wreckage.

  
He's not easy to find, deep in the forest, and Hux is grateful for the tracker in Kylo’s belt. He lies in the snow, eyes closed and face graced with a ghastly gash. He’s unresponsive to Hux's shouts for his attention. Oh, how the tables have turned.

  
Hux exits the shuttle together with some troopers and walks up to Kylo, the wind ripping at his clothes.

"Ren, we need to leave! The planet will be destroyed within minutes!" He has to shout to make his words audible.

  
Kylo opens his eyes, says nothing, and sits up. He looks weak and Hux orders the troopers to carry him back to the shuttle.  
Kylo’s face and hair crystallises with frozen sweat. He's exhausted and beaten, bleeding. It’s a pitiful sight.

  
Once aboard the shuttle, the troopers set down Kylo into a seat with care, and Hux orders the pilot to return them to the Finalizer. Then he turns to Kylo. Should he leave him alone? It will only take them a few minutes to reach the Finalizer and get Kylo to the medbay.

  
Hux doesn’t leave Kylo alone. He sits down in the seat beside him. Kylo turns his head to look at him. There’s a haunted look in his eyes, as if he’s standing at the brink of an abyss and needs someone to pull him back. Hux considers congratulating him on killing his father, but the words stick in his throat. It’s not the right thing to bring up now. If anything, it will push Kylo over the edge.

“The gash is an improvement,” Hux says, settling for the familiarity of mockery.

“What?” Kylo looks confused.

“Your face has been cut. It will probably scar,” Hux explains.

  
Kylo closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them again, the vulnerability is gone.

“You came back for me,” he points out.

“The Supreme Leader ordered me to,” Hux says, because he can’t have Kylo believing anything else. “He wants you to complete your training.”

***

They don’t see each other much after that. The Finalizer delves deeper into the Unknown Regions and docks on a small planet that will keep them in the shadows. Luckily, the Starkiller wasn’t their only project, even if it had been their most costly and effective one. Hux wants to travel to one of the others and oversee the progress, but Snoke orders him to stay. He wants Hux to design a new weapon and oversee the trooper training program (they can’t have another FN-2187 incidence).

  
Kylo is busy with his training, whatever it entails. Hux only glimpses him some mornings when he leaves his quarters on the Finalizer and some nights when he returns earlier than usual. They pass each other in the corridors three times; they ignore each other the first two and greet each other with quick nods the third.

Even if their interactions are scant, Kylo is present in Hux’s thoughts whenever they aren’t focused on something else. Hux can’t forget that haunted look in Kylo’s eyes as they left the Starkiller Base behind, and the words “you came back for me” echoes in his head every night before he falls asleep. There’s a clue in his thoughts, he knows there is.

***

Hux supposes that he would’ve found the clue earlier if he’d tried harder, but fact is that he has been trying to block out thoughts of Kylo Ren because they proved to be… distracting.

  
But he does find the clue, and it’s so glaringly obvious that Hux is actually a bit ashamed that he didn’t realise it earlier.

  
Kylo Ren is _lonely_.

  
The only reason why he came back for more is that their mutual dislike was the closest thing to a real emotional response Kylo had felt in a long time. Even a negative reaction is better than none. That’s why he was so dissatisfied with their dispassionate reprise. That was the miscalculation.

  
A new plan is already taking form in Hux’s mind. Before, he thought that Kylo could become more manageable if they occasionally discharged the tension between them with sex, but now the stakes are higher. If he could get Kylo to rely on him for emotional support, then he would soon have Kylo dancing to his tune. It would make work easier, and make Kylo stronger; Hux could provide him with the means to fill the cracks in his resolution. It’s the exact advantage Hux needs.

  
To keep Kylo from sensing the pretense for what it is, he needs to maneuver the situation with caution. The first step is to lure Kylo back into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the wait, but I'm a slow writer and this beast of a chapter is 6,700 words long, so I would say I'm excused.
> 
> _Lies_ by Chvrches is my soundtrack for this fic btw.
> 
> Also I'm really tired when I'm posting this so the editing might not be topnotch.

Step one of the plan is to resume their sexual relationship.

Hux plans this out with multiple options depending on how Kylo will react to the suggestion. It's risky business, since Kylo can sense his thoughts and if he ever finds out that Hux is attempting to use him, it will be a - possibly fatal - disaster.

 

Hux has to appear as distant and cold as before, while inching closer and closer until he has a place in Kylo's heart. Therefore, the dilemma of "would I have gone after him if I didn’t have hidden intentions?" is extra important. Kylo will know something's up if he's too eager.

Hux decides that dropping a few hints aren't good enough. With any previous lovers, he has been straightforward about what he wants. He must simulate the same situation.

 

That's why he is currently standing outside of Kylo's door after having knocked. Kylo retreated half an hour ago, and Hux has been pacing in his own room a few corridors over since then. He will admit to being nervous; there's no telling what mood he'll catch Kylo in, and they haven't spoken in weeks.

 

A scanner IDs him as General Hux and the door opens five seconds later.

It's the first time he sees Kylo without his helmet since they escaped the exploding Starkiller Base. The wound across his face has healed to a thick, bright red line. It will soon be a permanent scar, just like Hux predicted.

Kylo says nothing, just waits.

 

"May I come in?" Hux asks as a way of greeting.

 

"Yes."

 

Hux has never thought much about what Kylo's quarters might look like, but this isn’t what he expected. The room is neither neat nor messy, but instead an awkward mix between the two. 

He glances at the strange items places around the room. At once, it feels too intimate to even be here, and Hux turns to face Kylo instead.

 

"You look tired," he says, because Kylo does. He's pale and has dark circles under his eyes, his stance is slumped and non-threatening.

 

"Did you want something, or are you just here to insult my looks?" Kylo asks on a sigh.

 

"I wasn't insulting your looks, and yes, I do want something."

 

Kylo lifts his eyebrows to urge him on. Hux relays the words he prepared; he won't get anywhere with Kylo tonight when the man looks like he's ready to fall asleep standing.

 

"I came here to say that you are welcome to visit my quarters, when you're a bit more rested. I know your training takes up most of your time, but perhaps you could find a moment in between." It sounds more desperate than Hux intended, but then again, Kylo was quick to answer the door when he arrived.

The side of Kylo's mouth curl up in a barely-there smirk.

 

"You want me to visit your quarters?" He scoffs. "You made it perfectly clear that you weren't enjoying yourself the last time I did."

 

Hux can't believe he's going to have to work for this part of the plan. It's supposed to be the easiest.

 

"The circumstances were different then. Now they're ideal; we’re stranded here without a mission."

 

Kylo studies him. He seems to find what he's looking for.

 

"So you're saying you want me. Prove it." Kylo looks down in front of himself and then returns his gaze to Hux. It's clear what he wants.

 

For a split second Hux considers it, then he discards that thought. Oral sex itself is enjoyable, but in these circumstances it would be degrading.

 

"Don't be absurd," he says instead. "I don't have to prove anything to you. Come to me if you wish, or don't."

 

Kylo's face is neutral. Hux doesn't like that.

He walks towards the door, three small steps, but before he leaves he adds "It's a standing offer," because Kylo might need time to act the adult.

 

***

 

Turns out Kylo needs a lot of time to act the adult.

Hux keeps himself properly busy, as he likes. The weapon architects bring him drawings and prints of new weapons, and he goes through every one of them; looking for flaws, for improvement, and after the reviews he sends them back to the architects.

 

When he's not preparing to build a weapon, he and Phasma oversee the training of stormtroopers. Phasma has some changes she requests for the training program, and Hux begrudgingly reviews them. After the FN-2187 incident, he decided to review the whole system.

 

Hux receives a worrying call one morning.

 

“There have been an increase in deserters,” the hologram of Captain Lago tells him. “Thrice as many as before. The ones we have to recaptured have been interrogated and they say they were inspired by someone called Finn.”

 

“FN-2187. He deserted and calls himself Finn these days.” Hux sighs. “I was afraid this would happen. We have increased the troopers’ meetings with psytechs to reinforce their loyalty to the Order. We thought that his treachery would primarily affect those he’d been in contact with, but I suggest you do the same with your troops. Also, limit their contact with the outside world unless they’re stationed.”

 

After the call, he goes to find Phasma. She should know about this.

He finds her observing some troopers’ training.

 

“Captain, may I have a word with you?”

 

“Of course, sir,” she says and they retreat to a private room.

 

“I just received a hologram from Captain Lago. She told me that the number of deserters have increased drastically. Rumours of FN-2187’s betrayal are spreading across the galaxy,” Hux explains.

 

Phasma shakes her head.

“That’s not good. Have you thought about the suggested changes in their training?”

 

“I have, but I’m still sceptical. I think it was FN-2187’s nature rather than nurture that played a part in this. The program is nigh faultless, I don’t see how changing it would benefit us.”

 

“General, I don’t question your father’s methods or their efficiency, but you said it yourself; rumours of FN-2187’s betrayal is spreading across the galaxy like a disease. It inspires new thinking and individualism. We have to adapt to that.”

 

Hux lets her words sink in and realises that she is right, despite his personal feelings about the matter. Another thought is also born.

 

“You’re right. I will send instructions to all units. I trust you will handle the troops we have here,” he tells her and takes his leave.

 

Before he sends any instructions, before he even has retreated to his quarters, Hux alerts the Recruiters that he will be in need of a high-skilled, discreet biochemist team. FN-2187 isn’t the only one who can spread disease across the galaxy.

 

***

 

Two weeks and Hux’s evenings are still quiet and uneventful, because Kylo doesn't take him up on his offer. It's irritating.

Once again, Hux has to take matters into own hands.

He writes a simple message ( _Meet me for dinner in my quarters. - Gen. Hux_ ) and sends it to Kylo. He receives no answer, but orders two meals to be delivered at dinner time anyway. If Kylo doesn't show, he'll simply throw away the other.

 

For a moment, he wonders if he's trying to hard. Maybe Kylo knows what he intends to do and decided to ignore his advances. Maybe he overestimated how much Kylo wants him. Maybe-

There's a beep from his door scanner indicating that someone has been identified at his door. It's Kylo. Relieved, Hux presses a button to let him in.

 

Kylo is dressed in full garb as always, but removes the helmet when he walks into the room and puts it on the dinner table, beside the waiting food. Hux still isn't used to the prominent scar.

 

"How nice of you to invite me to dinner," Kylo says and sits down before Hux has said more than hi.

 

"Yes." Hux picks up a bottle. "Would you like some wine?"

 

"No, I don't drink," Kylo says and puts a hand over his glass, as if Hux would ignore his wishes.

 

"No?" Hux inquires as he pours himself a glass.

 

"Not when I train like I do right now. Alcohol makes for poor performance."

 

He starts eating, and Hux sits down.

 

"So does not getting proper rest," he comments before starting on his own food.

 

A moment pass as Kylo chews and swallows, then he looks up.

 

"Again with the comments. Are you worried about me, General?" His smugness is back, but Hux ignores it.

 

"Not at all. I'm simply hoping Leader Snoke won't break his best asset."

 

Kylo regards him with an irritated look that dissolves into a small smile. 

That's how the dinner progresses; they mock each other back and forth (with some comments cutting deeper than others), and when it's only the two of them and no competition, it's almost nice. It makes Hux uneasy.

 

Of course Kylo saves the day by ruining an otherwise pleasant dinner.

 

"Why did you ask me here?" He asks and puts his utensils across his now empty plate. "Did you miss me, or did you want to beg for a place on my lap again?"

 

The fury that sparks up in Hux momentarily renders him speechless. When he finds his words again, his plans to butter Kylo up are thrown out the window.

 

"How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent brat?! I didn't beg you for anything-"

 

"No, you just offered me sex and when I didn't come running for it like a dog, you invited me to dinner. A little desperate, don't you think?"

 

Hux stands up and his chair falls backwards to the floor with a thud.

 

"When I know what I want, I make sure I get it. But I'm certainly reconsidering that now," he says.

 

Kylo stands up too, but his chair stays upright.

 

"Are you, really?" It's a challenge.

 

"Yes! You're just an arrogant man-child-"

 

"Well, you're a stuck-up, prissy egomaniac-"

 

"-who can't even take care of-"

 

"-who needs to be put in place and-"

 

Hux is unsure who moves first, but their angry yelling is suffocated by biting kisses. They're sloppy and born from pure need to shut the other up. Kylo's hands find their way into Hux's hair, messing it up with painful tugs.

It takes Hux a moment to remember that this is what he planned, and he tugs at Kylo's belt to move things along.

Kylo sweeps an arm over the table and sends everything clattering to the floor; dishes, his helmet, even the bottle of wine (which luckily doesn't break but still leaks).

 

"Great, I'm going to have to clean that up," Hux mutters.

 

"No you don't," Kylo says and lifts him up on the now cleared table. "You have people who do that for you. The pros of being a high-ranking officer, right?"

 

Kylo's gloved hands make quick work of Hux's trousers, then he lifts up his robes and sheds the pants underneath. He takes a place between Hux's legs, but a hand on his chests stops him.

 

"The lubricant, in the nightstand drawer," Hux tells him.

 

Kylo huffs, but leaves Hux on the table while he retrieves the lubricant.

Hux can't help but look down on himself. His pale bareness contrasts against the dark tabletop.

 

"This is new," Kylo comments as he returns with the small bottle, removing the plastic wrapping.

 

"I picked it up at the medbay just the other day," Hux shares.

 

"A little presumptuous, don't you think?"

 

Hux snorts at Kylo's words.

 

"Look at where we are, Ren." He held out his hands to emphasise the scene they've set. "It was inevitable. I like to be prepared."

 

"Is that so?" Kylo says in a low voice as he crowds Hux again and slides one of his hands into Hux's cleft.

The leather of his gloves feels harsh against the soft skin there.

 

"Won't you remove your gloves?" Hux asks.

 

"No."

 

This time is different from the other two. It's not quick and furious or detached and cold. It's slow, drawn out, precise. Kylo is fast learner.

 

Kylo doesn't run from the room afterwards either. He readjusts his clothes, puts on the helmet, takes off his now ruined gloves and tucks them in a pocket.

 

"This has all been very nice, General. I'll see you around," Kylo tells him, his voice twisted by the mask but still able to send forth a smirk.

 

Hux is left to clean up the mess they made, both on the table and the floor. He supposes he could've called on someone, but while training in the academy, he learned to clean up his own messes and it’s a habit that still sticks.

 

***

 

What follows is a turmoil of work and sex. The biological weapon that is being created for the First Order has to be planned out with care, so that it gives the right effect. Hux sits in meeting after meeting, explaining and extending his plans together with the Order’s finest, either present or in hologram form. There are many details to heed to.

 

Kylo Ren’s hunger for him is near insatiable. Hux has trouble keeping up with him. While he has had sex many times in his life, he isn’t used to the sheer intensity of it - or the quantity. Sometimes Kylo will show up a mere hour after he left and go for round two or three. It’s exhausting.

 

They quickly learn what the other likes, and it’s different from any experience Hux has had with previous lovers. He’s never had this much sex with the same person, and it has never been this experimentive. Kylo wants to try every position and every surface that will hold them, and Hux is equally eager. It’s almost embarrassing.

 

Hux reminds himself that he’s allowed to enjoy it, despite his ulterior motives. He’s allowed to like it when Kylo pulls his head back with a tight grip in his hair, he’s allowed to like it when Kylo whispers harsh words in his ear, he’s allowed to like it when Kylo dotts him with bites that bloom into large bruises. He’s allowed to enjoy responding in kind.

 

Hux knows what he is; an outlet. It’s obvious when Kylo looks at him with feral eyes and his grip turns tight and mean. He needs this to feel real.

 

What he needs even more, however, is a gentle touch. Hux gives him that too, when he returns from his training drained and unable to do much more than watch Hux when he takes control.

 

***

 

Hux begins part two of the plan when they’ve been sleeping together regularly for two months. Kylo lies beside him on his bed, looking unusually relaxed.

 

When he moves to leave, Hux speaks up.

 

"You can stay if you want."

 

Kylo looks at him with raised eyebrows, in that questioning way he hates.

 

"Do you want me to stay?" Kylo asks. 

Maybe he's too surprised to start the mocking Hux expected.

 

"I wouldn't mind," Hux says, keeping it as casual as he can.

 

And now would be the time for Kylo to mock him. Call him desperate, laugh at him, ask if he also wanted to announce their engagement to Snoke, _something_ like that. He doesn't.

 

"Okay."

 

Turns out that this, much like many other things including Kylo Ren, is a mistake. The bed is too small for them, and they sleep back to back, both tense and unwilling to touch the other (which is ridiculous, seeing as Kylo was inside of him less than an hour earlier).

 

It's a miracle that Hux manages to fall asleep at all. When he wakes up at 5:30 A.M., Kylo is gone but the sheets are still warm where he lay. Hux wonders if Kylo slept or not. The thought of Kylo being awake beside him, listening to his breathing and noticing his every movement, makes Hux's stomach flutter uncomfortably.

 

He is sure it was the politeness, the space they gave each other, that stumped them. They are used to taking what they want from each other without question or second thought.

So he takes. The next night, when Kylo moves to leave, Hux stops him with a hand on his arm. Then he wraps said arm around himself. Kylo curls around him like a shell.

 

This is progress. It’s a pleasant progress too; the climate on this planet is rather chilly, so the warmth from Kylo’s skin is welcome.

 

***

 

Hux always takes good care of himself. He eats properly, he gets enough sleep (most of the time. Kylo keeps him up every now and then), and he cares for his personal hygiene. He also works hard and stresses, yes, but he always have. Never before has he suffered from recurring headaches.

 

The medbay supplies him with painkillers that numb the throbbing in his head slightly. It’s still there though, and it makes him on edge.

 

There’s a message from his parents sitting in his mail. They request that he visits them at earliest convenience.

Hux hasn't visited his parents in three years. He hasn't missed them either, but that's no excuse.

 

The excuse he’s looking for comes; the biochemist team alerts him that the weapon is ready for usage, and Hux tells his parents that his earliest convenience won’t be for a while.

 

***

 

“Snoke wants to meet with us this afternoon,” Kylo says as he’s getting dressed the next morning.

 

“I’m aware. It was I who called for the meeting.” Hux should get out of bed too, but the headache is extra bad.

 

“Why?”

 

“The weapon is ready.”

 

“Ah,” Kylo says, “your clever bioweapon.”

 

Hux glances at him.

 

“I was hoping you’d back me in case Leader Snoke suggests another mission for us,” he says.

 

“What do you mean?” Kylo asks.

 

“In case he wants us to chase after Luke Skywalker instead,” Hux explains and gets up. He walks up to Kylo and puts a hand on his forearm. “I know it’s important to find him, or Rey. But we haven’t heard a single rumour about where they might be, and we have informers all over the galaxy. Shouldn’t we occupy ourselves with converting systems to our cause instead of an aimless search?”

 

Kylo looks into his eyes, completely silent. Then he takes a step back.

 

“I’ll see you later, Hux,” he says and takes his leave.

 

***

 

Hux isn’t nervous when he stands in front of Snoke together with Kylo. The weapon and his plan for it is brilliant; there’s no reason for Snoke to reject it.

 

“Supreme Leader, a weapon has been created for the First Order’s use. It’s different from the Starkiller, since it won’t obliterate our enemies, but rather make allies flock to us,” he explains.

 

“How would this weapon work?” Snoke asks and leans forward a bit.

 

“It’s a virus I’ve had created for us. We will spread it, in a controlled manner, and when people look for an antiviral, the First Order has one in exchange for their loyalty.”

 

“You don’t think they are prepared to die for the beliefs they so stubbornly cling to?” Snoke asks.

 

“They won’t be willing to sacrifice their children. We will target everyone under the age of fifteen,” Hux says, and knows that he has Snoke convinced when the man smiles.

 

“Excellent. You should take off at once.”

 

“What about my training?” Kylo asks.

 

“You’ll stay behind.”

 

Kylo is wearing his mask, but Hux can almost feel his surprise along with his disapproval.

 

“Are you sure, Supreme Leader? I can continue my training on the Finalizer,” Kylo suggests.

 

Snoke looks at him for a long moment, and Kylo shies under his gaze. There must be some Force-thing taking place that Hux can’t sense.

 

"Leave us, Ren. I have something to discuss with the General," Snoke says at last.

 

Hux looks to Kylo and wonders if, behind the mask, he's surprised. He has always been Snoke’s favourite.

He doesn't protest though, just turns and leaves. Hux stands as still as he can and awaits whatever is to come. He has his suspicions about what it is Snoke wants to discuss.

When the door has closed behind them, Snoke only waits a beat before voicing his thoughts.

 

"What are you planning?"

 

His voice isn't angry or curious, just stern. Hux feels like a scolded child.

 

"Excuse me, Supreme Leader, but I just told you everything there is to know about the weapon," Hux says, in case he’s read the situation wrong.

 

"Kylo Ren is my apprentice. Through the Force, I can see everything that goes on in his head," Snoke says.

 

Hux's cheeks heat up. Never has he imagined that he would discuss his sex life with Snoke.

 

"Ah. If you disapprove, we will of course stop," he says. Everything will have been in vain, but he won’t take any chances.

 

"I didn't, before. It was useful; your rejections infuriated him, and your surrender focused him. But now he's distracted, because you are offering him something else; affection." Snoke leans forward. "Why?"

 

"Ren might've severed his attachments, but he still has emotional needs. I simply thought it best that I'd provide them for him, lest he'd seek them elsewhere and be led astray."

 

Snoke hms and considers him. Hux's clothes feel warm.

 

"What do you have to gain from this?" Snoke asks.

 

"He's been easier to work with," Hux says.

 

“Of course. You can influence him now.” There’s a thin smile on Snoke’s mouth, but it fades. “Sentiment is dangerous to people like Kylo Ren. It weakens him.”

 

“You don't have to worry about attachments; I have no intention of ever becoming a priority to him," Hux says.

 

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, General. I will allow you to continue this little affair though. Perhaps it can become useful again,” Snoke says.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There’s another in his thoughts as well. The scavenger girl. I’d rather have you provide those… needs for him, than have her take advantage of them.”

 

This is news for Hux. He knew that Kylo’s ego had suffered a blow after being defeated by Rey, but that’s all he’d thought there was to it.

 

“I won’t disappoint you, Supreme Leader,” Hux assures him.

 

“I know you won’t. Now go. Unleash the virus.”

 

With a flicker, the hologram disappears.

 

***

 

The takeoff doesn’t take long to prepare; everyone has been on edge and waiting to get off this planet since they arrived.

Snoke changed his mind about Kylo staying behind, so once again they’re running this fleet side by side. It’s easier this time around.

 

Of course, Hux is foolish by expecting things to run smoothly. Two days before they’re about to infect Kovall, the first planet of many, an urgent hologram from the biochemist team tells him that the antiviral proves to be ineffective on their test subjects after an extended period of time.

 

“How long will it take you to fix it?” He asks, and his already existing headache worsens.

 

“Two weeks at most, General, I promise!” The scientist looks scared, as she should.

 

But there’s no hurrying this process with threats, empty or not, and all they can do in the meantime is sit around.

 

Hux thinks about his parents’ request for him to visit. It’s doable; the officers of the First Order are good enough to hold the fort and besides, they are on now on some unexpected downtime. He hasn’t been on official leave in a long time.

 

“I’m thinking of visiting my parents,” he tells Phasma. 

 

“You should. We won't perish in your absence now that we’re on downtime."

 

He likes her directness, he thinks, and decides to assign himself a one-man shuttle

 

***

 

It takes him an afternoon to make sure things will run smoothly while he's gone, but he doesn’t leave until the next morning.

He plans to tell Kylo, but he doesn't see him until he is about to leave with his packed valise and Kylo walks into his room.

 

"Good morning, Ren. What can I do for you?" Hux asks and glances at the chrono on his bedside table. They don't have time for a quick fuck, if that's what Kylo has in mind.

 

"I heard you were taking leave," Kylo says. He's dressed down; perhaps he comes straight from bed.

 

"I am."

 

"Where to?"

 

"My parents."

 

"Hm." Kylo's face scrunches up in a deep frown.

 

"What?" Hux asks, sharper than he intends.

 

"Nothing." Kylo aims his eyes at Hux's clothes. "What are you wearing?"

 

"My civilian clothes."

 

Hux looks down on himself, but there's no accounting for Kylo's displeased tone.

 

"They look like your uniform," Kylo says.

 

"No, they don't."

 

"Yes, they do." Kylo looks him up and down. "No belt though. Aren't you bringing your tracker?"

 

Hux rolls his eyes.

 

"Of course I'm bringing my tracker. The belt is in my bag."

 

"Okay."

 

They look at each other in silence, a silence that quickly turns awkward.

Hux opens his mouth to break it, but before he can utter a word, Kylo steps forward and kisses him. The hand curled around his neck is warm, and he leans into it, enjoys it. He's allowed to enjoy it, he reminds himself.

 

"Enjoy your leave," Kylo says when they break apart, then he leaves the room.

Hux waits a minute before exiting as well. When he does, there's a smile on his face; goodbye kisses equals progress.

 

***

 

Hux arrives at his home planet alone. There’s no one meeting him at the landing platform, which is unsurprising.

An air taxi filled with silent humans takes him to his parents’ house. He knocks and waits. There’s no hurry.  
  


His mother opens the door. A small smile form on her lips when she sees him.  
  


“Brendol.” She places a hand on his arm and squeezes it lightly. “Welcome home.”  
  


He has never considered this house to be his home, but thanks her all the same.

His father is waiting for him in the living room.  
  


“Welcome home, son. Good to see you,” he says without making a move to stand up from the armchair he sits in.  
  


“Thank you. It’s good to see you too,” Hux responds.  
  


While dinner is being prepared by a household droid, Hux leaves his valise in his childhood room turned guest room. They didn't have to change it much; it's still as bleak and bare as it always were.

There’s a stir under his skin that tells him he won’t be sleeping well during his stay.

 

***

  
“How is your fleet doing after your latest run-in with the Resistance?” Hux’s mother asks at dinner.  
  
  
So they heard about his failure. It’s not surprising that they’d know about it or ask him about it.  
  
  
“We are doing fine. More than fine,” Hux says to gloss over his shame.  
  
  
“Oh? Would you care to elaborate?”  
  
  
“I can’t. It is classified,” Hux says.  
  
  
A barely-there curve of the corners of his parents’ mouths tells him that they are proud of him. At least with that, he has succeeded.  
  
  
“Why did you want to see me?” Hux asks next.   
  
His parents doesn’t stop cutting up their food into equally sized pieces, nor do they look up. It brings him the feeling of standing on his toes on the bottom of a lake with his head just above the surface, hoping the water will be still. Did he speak out of turn?   
  
“We wanted to discuss your career ambitions,” Brendol Sr. says after a full minute of silence.  
  
  
“You made me come all this way for that?” Hux can’t help but ask.  
  
  
“We never said it was urgent,” Brendol Sr. says.  
  
  
“We could’ve had this conversation over the HoloNet.”  
  
  
“Some conversations are better to have in person,” his mother insists. “They have trackers on you; it’s not unlikely that they record your hologram conversations as well.”   
  
  
“What is it you don’t want them to hear?”  
  
  
“Are you planning on advancing?” His mother asks.  
  
  
“I’m a general, mother.” She doesn’t look impressed by that.  
  
  
“Do you plan on staying a general?” His father asks, and it feels like an attack from both of them.

The stirring under his skin intensifies.  
  
  
“It’s more than you ever became.” Hux regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth.  
  
  
For a brief moment, Hux expects his parents to send him up to his room with no dinner, then he remembers that they no longer have that authority over him.

His father gracefully ignores his comment.  
  
  
“You should be aiming to be the Supreme Leader’s right hand.” He says.  
  
  
“The Supreme Leader already has a right hand,” Hux says. “Kylo Ren is a very powerful Force-user. I won’t go toe-to-toe with him. He is as unstable as Darth Vader was; it would be foolish to be bold.”   
  
His mother prims her lips.  
  
  
“Brendol, dear,” she says, and the term of endearment tells Hux that she is addressing his father and not him. “Let’s not push the boy.”  
  
  
Hux is relieved; if he had been forced to explain to his parents that he is currently whoring himself out for influence, any pride they have would disappear. It’s not a dignified approach for someone of his rank and family.

  
***

  
Hux wants to leave the next day, but stays two extra days out of courtesy. For the duration of those two days, he feels like he's in the way, a blockade to his parents' routines. He's there, and they're there, and they force conversation even though they have nothing in common besides three military careers.

(He catches himself thinking that even the drab discussions he has with Kylo are preferable. He quickly squishes that thought.)

On his way back to the Finalizer, Hux finds it easier to breathe. It's a reflection of his weak familial character, he knows, but domesticity has never been a priority of his.   
  


***

 

Hux is tempted to return to his duties immediately, but his shift doesn't start until the morning and he should use the evening to prepare.

 

He returns to his quarters and orders dinner to be delivered. While he's waiting for the food to arrive, he check the logs for the days he's missed during his leave. Everything seem to have run smoothly.

 

There's a knock on his door, and he opens it to come eye to eye with Phasma. She's carrying his food, along with her own.

 

"Good evening, sir. Would you like some company?" Her tone is softer than usual.

 

"Please," Hux says and steps aside to let her enter.

She has dined in here with him before once, but it was more a professional meeting than a dinner. They'd barely known each other back then. Now they're something akin to friends.

 

"How was your leave?" She asks after she has removed her helmet and placed it next to their meal. Hux is reminded of the dinner he had with Kylo all those weeks ago, when Kylo had taken him on the table.

 

"Fine," Hux answers and presses the uninvited memories to the back of his mind. "I feel rested."

He joins her at the table, and they begin eating.

 

"That's good."

 

"Tell me, how did you fare in my absence? Did you perish?" Hux asks and smiles at her, a smile she returns.

 

Phasma is a nice woman. Resourceful, intelligent and determined, and almost as ambitious as he is. She's also a good conversationalist, which makes her an excellent dinner partner. She is quick to detect that he'd rather talk about work than his leave.

They discuss the previous few days on the base in length, and Phasma tells him about the Stormtroopers' progress now that they've changed the training program. 

 

Their dinner is interrupted by another knock on the door.

 

"Excuse me," Hux says to Phasma as he stands.

 

He has barely opened the door before Kylo Ren squeezes through, the need readable in his eyes.

 

"Finally you're back," he says and grabs Hux's face and kisses him hungrily. His grip tightens slightly when Hux turns his face away, but he lets him go.

 

"Kylo…" Hux says and looks over at Phasma.

Kylo follows his gaze and sees that an amused - but seemingly unsurprised - Phasma watches the small scene unfurl.

Kylo straightens up and takes a step back from Hux.

 

"Captain."

 

"Sir." She looks between them. "I can leave-"

 

"No," Hux interrupts her. "Do stay, Phasma."

 

He turns to Kylo. "Come back later," he says in a low voice.

 

Kylo doesn't look at Phasma when he bids them goodbye, and Hux notices a tint of red on his face.

When he returns to dinner, he too feels awkward.

 

"How did that happen?" Phasma asks.

 

"Accidentally," Hux says with a constructed sigh.

 

“I think it’s good,” Phasma says.

 

“Really?” He is sceptic that anyone would find the combination of him and Kylo to be ‘good’

 

“He seems calmer, and he doesn’t intimidate my men as often anymore.”

 

Hux thinks about how Kylo has thrown less tantrums; is it because Hux is his coping mechanism now? There are times when he will complain about one thing or another, but instead of boiling over, he is an especially passionate lover that night.

 

Hux smiles at Phasma again and mentally pats himself on the back.

 

***

 

Kylo comes back later, but he doesn't lay a finger on Hux until he has looked around the room.

 

"She's not here," Hux says.

 

Kylo turns back to him.

 

"Phasma is reliable. She won't spread this around," he says.

 

Hux rolls his eyes.

 

"Of course she won't. I know her as well as you do."

 

With Kylo standing here mere inches away, he suddenly starts itching to put his hands on him.

 

"Come on," he starts, and takes a step closer to Kylo. "Where is my welcome?"

 

The welcome he receives is spectacular. Kylo goes down on him and digs his nails into his thighs. It hurts, but Kylo has figured out that he likes a little pain with his pleasure.

 

Kylo pauses mid-fellatio and pulls off. Hux shifts his stare from the ceiling to the black haired head between his legs.

 

"You're too quiet," Kylo says, looking up at him through his lashes with red lips. He's beautiful like that. "Let me hear you. You sound delicious when you fall apart."

 

Hux shouldn't be affected by his words, but he is. It twists something inside of him, and he feels his body temperature rise.

 

"Don't mock me, not now," he says. It comes out weak and Hux closes his eyes.

 

He feels Kylo's weight on the mattress shift and when he opens his eyes again, Kylo's face is right in front of him.

 

"I'm not mocking you," Kylo says. "I love the noises you keep from me."

 

Hux feels even hotter.

 

"Not everyone feels the need to announce their pleasure to the whole galaxy," he says.

 

Kylo has never been quiet in bed; he talks and grunts and growls and moans. Hux just isn't comfortable with doing the same.

 

Kylo kisses him and retreats down between his legs. A too-innocent kiss is placed on his tip and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

"I love the way you taste too," Kylo says and Hux's hips buck up.

 

"Do you ever stop talking?"

 

"Words hold power. You of all people should know that, Hux." Kylo is caressing his thighs, but doesn't touch him where he needs the most. "You with your rousing speeches. You must work really hard on them, or maybe it's a natural talent. Either way, they're so clever, so creative and inspiring-"

 

Hux comes without warning, like a punch to the gut. Kylo isn't even touching him, just talking to him.

When Hux is able to focus again, there's a large grin on Kylo's face.

 

"I was beginning to doubt you had it in you," he says, and it takes Hux a moment to realise he's referring to the downright embarrassing sounds Hux had let out during his climax.

 

"You shouldn't have done that," he tells Kylo when they've both calmed down.

 

"You liked it."

 

"That's not the point." Hux doesn’t even know why he’s arguing about this. Maybe it’s just a habit he can’t shake.

 

"Now who won't stop talking?" Kylo says.   
  
Hux looks at him. His skin is gleaming with sweat, and his hair is a tousled mess. He should cut it.

 

"You should cut your hair," Hux says and tries to card his fingers through his hair, but they immediately get stuck.

 

"Yeah, right. And dress in a uniform, conform and be one in the line of a thousand indistinguishable others," Kylo scoffs. For the next sentence he pitches his voice nasally in a poor imitation of Hux. " _Don't be absurd._ "

 

"I don't sound like that," he protests.

 

"You do, you just don't know it."    
  
Kylo's smiling. Hux can’t help but mirror him.

  
***

  
Hux stirs from sleep in the small hours, awakened by a dull pain in his head. When he opens his eyes, he sees Kylo in the faint blue glow from the panel lights, propped up on his side and holding a hand close to Hux's face.

 

"What are you doing?" Hux asks and sits up, creating a small distance between them.

 

Kylo stays put, but lets his arm fall to his side.

 

"Are you trying to read my mind?" Hux asks.

 

"Yes." Kylo doesn't even have the grace to look ashamed of himself.

 

It all clicks into place then. The headaches started just after Kylo began staying the night. Every night that they have fallen asleep side by side, Kylo have been probing inside of his mind.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Hux demands. "You think I wouldn't notice?"

 

"Your mental barriers are down when you sleep. There was a chance a breach would go undetected."

 

"It's still an invasion!" Hux yells, then takes a deep breath. How did he not connect the dots sooner? "Leave," he tells Kylo.

 

Kylo is smart enough to obey.

 

When he is gone, Hux picks up his chrono and hurls it into the opposite wall.

Apparently, man really do become who he surrounds himself with.

  
***

  
Hux proceeds to ignore Kylo for the next two weeks unless their work requires them to interact. He’s angry, and the almost-gone hate sparks up in him again.   
  
They infect the water supply of six of Kovall’s schools. The incubation period is short; it won’t take long until Kovall is at their feet, one of many to follow.   
  


***  
  


Kylo turns up at Hux's door, and he even knocks despite it being unlocked.

Hux lets him in without a word.

 

"You're still angry," Kylo states.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then punish me," Kylo says, looking somewhere between unsure and what he likes to think is seductive. "Tie me up. Fuck me."

 

"You think getting fucked is punishment?" Hux asks, voice ice cold.

 

"No," Kylo backtracks. "But I think it's what you want to do. So do it. Do whatever you need in order to get over your grudge. Bite me, slap me, scratch me."

 

Hux considers him for a moment. This offer is unexpected, but provides a picture of Kylo's idea of devotion. Once again, they're making progress.

 

"I want you to apologise," Hux says, and thinks that this is a test. If he can get Kylo Ren - proud, arrogant Kylo Ren - to ask his forgiveness, then it will be proof that Kylo is under his spell.

 

Kylo looks into his eyes for a couple of long seconds, then averts his gaze.

 

"I'm sorry," he says, and manages to look like the words cause him physical pain.

 

Hux raises an eyebrow.

 

"I've never been in a relationship before," Kylo soldiers on, and Hux's heart skips a beat. Did he just-? "I'm unfamiliar with the… customary boundaries."

 

The words ring about as sincere as one expects from an unwillingly given apology, but Hux decides that it's good enough.

 

"Good enough," Hux says and kisses him, because that's what _couples_ do after they've reconciled. “But don’t you ever try that again. Now, do you still want me to tie you up and fuck you?”

 

Kylo nods.   
  
Hux doesn’t slap him, or bite him, or scratch him. He makes this as good for Kylo as possible and revels in the sweet moans he lets out.  
  
  
He might not be able to trust Kylo, but he will make Kylo trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can.  
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://imsorryimlate.tumblr.com/), come say hi :)


End file.
